The Manhatten Clan's Big Surprise
by Tigeresscrazy
Summary: The turtles an the gargoyles meet for the fist time. This is my first story so my summery needs work . Please let me know what you think of my story thanks.


Just wanted to say I do not own gargoyles or the ninja wanted to give thanks to my beta reader ThePhantomsChristineDaae

 **The Manhattan Clan's Big Surprise Fixed version**

Chapter 1

It was the worst day of my life and I've had some really bad days. My mom's old fling, Thailog, kidnapped me. The things he did to me are too horrible to say. I finally got away but I have no intention of going back to my mom. She's always so busy; she didn't have much time for me so my only option is to try to find my mother's former clan. Their home isn't really that hard to find, everyone in New York knows where they are. Being the tallest building in New York, it's not really that hard to miss. The hard part is getting there without being seen. Humans don't like gargoyles much.

It doesn't look like I'm going to make it to the Eire building tonight. Better find some place to spend the day. The sewers aren't the Ritz but at least I won't run into a lot of humans. I was in the sewers for maybe 20 minutes when I thought I saw a giant turtle. I must be seeing things, must be more tired than I thought.

"Hey little girl. You alright? What's your name" asked Mikey.

"I'm fine. Just looking for a safe place to stay. My name is Lisa." I responded. "I've heard of giant rats in the sewers, but no one ever said anything about giant turtles."

"You're one to talk. I don't even know what you are." Mikey said. "My name is Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey!"

"I'm a gargoyle. But I guess that doesn't mean anything to you." I said.

"I've heard of gargoyles but I've never see one before." He said, looking at my wings. "Where are your parents? It's not safe for a kid to be on their own, gargoyle or not." said Mikey.

"It's kind of a long story, but I'll sum it up for you. My mom's ex kidnapped me. I got away but decide I didn't want to go home, so I'm trying to get to the Eire building where my father lives, but my wing is broken." I said, pointing to the injury. "So I've had to walk and the Eire building is a lot harder to get to from the ground then from the sky."

"I'm on my way home, come with me and my bros and I will help you get to your father." He said, smiling at me.

"Why not?" I said. Ok, this is really weird. I'm talking to a giant turtle that lives in the sewers. I must be crazy for following him, but for some reason I trust him, should be interesting meeting his brothers. Hope they accept me as easily as Mikey did. "So you and your brothers really live in the sewers?" I asked.

"Yeah, where else are we gonna live? We don't have a choice. Besides, it's not so bad. We actually live in an abandon subway that can only be gotten to through the sewers. So it makes for a great hide out. If you don't know the way you could get lost fast." Mikey told me.

"How much further? I'm really tired and need to sleep." I asked, stifling a yawn.

"You're in luck." He replied with a smile. "We're here. I hope you're not afraid of rats." said Mikey, grinning like he almost hoped that I was.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause my Sensei is a giant rat." He said.

"Just how big is he?" I asked him, curious.

"He's a little shorter than me." Mikey said.

"I can handle that." I said with a shrug. "I just hope I don't frighten him or your brothers."

"Don't worry, I've see humans that are scarier then you." joked Mikey. "Hey everyone, look what I found on my way back." Mikey said.

"It better not be another stray Mikey." Raph said.

"She's not a stray, she's just lost. I thought we could help her." Mikey said.

Raphael glared at Mikey. "I don't care. We're not the lost and found. Remember how much trouble your last stray got us in?"

"Remember my son," Master Splinter said, approaching from behind Raph followed by Leonardo and Donatello. "We help those in need. We should meet Mikey's new friend before we decide to help or not."

I waited until he had finished speaking before stepping into the light, allowing everyone to get a good look at me.

"My name is Lisa." I said, pausing to see their reactions. Surprisingly, there wasn't much. "I'm a gargoyle and if you don't want to help I understand." I finished the rest quickly, waiting to hear if I would be helped or not.

"That's your stray?" The one wearing the red mask, Raphael, asked surprised.

"I never said she was a stray." Joked Mikey.

"Mikey told me a little about you." I said. "It's obvious who Master Splinter is, seeing as he's the only giant rat I see. The rest of you must be Mikey's brothers." I paused, feeling a little awkward. "He didn't tell me your names."

"My sons can introduce themselves while we tend to your injury." Master Splinter said.

"My name is Donatello." The one wearing purple said. "Let me see what we can do about your injury."

"I only need my broken wing set." I said as he stepped toward me. "Once the sun rises I'll turn to stone. When the sun sets I'll become flesh again and I'll be completely healed." I told them.

The turtles and their Sensei all looked at me in shock. "That's impossible." Donatello said.

"Some would say our existence is impossible. And yet, you and your brothers are very real." Master Splinter said.24m "You will see for your selves in a couple of minutes. The sun should be about to set." I said, looking at the clock on the wall. No sooner had I finished speaking when I started turning to stone. There was just enough time for me to see the look of shock on all of the turtles' faces, while Master Splinter seemed to take the unusual event in stride. I knew things would be interesting when I woke up.


End file.
